


Up and Away (a Peter Pan AU)

by KawaGuardian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi Chapter, PeterPanAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaGuardian/pseuds/KawaGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a sound house in a snug corner of London. There lived the Dupain-Cheng’s. A lovely little family with heart to spare. Late, in the chill of night, in the families nursery. A story was being told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Nursery, at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I KNOW I STILL HAVE TO FINISH A NEW WARMTH BUT I WAS TALKING WITH MAK AND THIS CAME UP AND GOOD LORD HELP ME  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

**=-------------=**

Once upon a time, in a sound house in a snug corner of London. There lived the Dupain-Cheng’s. A lovely little family with heart to spare. Late, in the chill of night, in the families nursery. A story was being told.

Marinette, the eldest, waited for her two adopted siblings to settle. The two others, both of darker skin, were not exactly new additions to the family. Having been friends with the family before an unfortunate accident left them without parents of their own.The Cheng’s welcomed them with open arms and turned them to extended family through love instead of blood. 

Marinette watched Mannon and Alya bickered among themselves. Talking about pirates and mermaids and fairies alike.  
A smile on her face, she calls them over and the sisters make haste to sit at her feet for another story. A giggle escaped her lips before she begins one of her favourites her mother used to tell her. About a girl locked away in a tower and a not-so-prince lost in the woods.

Meanwhile, outside under the moon lit sky, I figure could be seen flying about the sky, twisting and turning around a green glow that flew along with him. He dipped and soared, as if on a whim.  
The figure made a regular stop outside the window of this particular nursery.  
The soft voice of the elder sister telling a story drawing him to sneak a peek. He grinned as the familiar scene of the two younger ones sat in front of the story teller. Fully engrossed in the story.

Minutes tick past and the story draws to a calculated close as Marinette spies a yawning Mannon. She is leading them to bed as her parents come up, wishing them sweet dreams and tucking them in for the night.

Despite being put to bed, and Mannon being asleep. The two elder girls stayed up some more and talked quietly in the night.  
Marinette was turning 16 in two weeks’ time and Ayla 15 in seven. This sparked conversations of adulthood between the two.  
Marinette expressing her distaste in the custom of being introduced to society like she never existed before then, and Alya in her now growing lessons on how to grow out of childhood habits.

They both wished to hold onto their childhood just a little longer and expressed these thoughts to each other. Not knowing that there was a third and fourth pair of ears listening.

"Hear that Plagg? They don’t want to grow up!"

 "Yes, yes I heard. And what do you propose we do about it? Whisk them away in the middle of the night to Neverland?"   
The silence that greeted his ears was all the conformation he needed of what the boy was thinking.  
"Oh no! Definitely not!"

"Why not~" The boy whined as he looked at the sprite with kitten eyes.

"Do you know how much trouble women are!?! These aren’t like the little boys who wish for a different life away from abusive and constricting households! They are of female mind and emotion! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD GO WRONG!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "They can be that bad."

"Have you ever met or talked to a girl before, Adrien?"  
The boy opened his mouth but the sprite cut him off.  
"Outside of Neverland?"

The boy pouted and turned away, mumbling under his breath. The sprite sighed.  
"It’s different over here kid. The Indians are a people that believe in equal rights for genders. The mermaids are of only one gender. The modern society is full of constricting rules and ideals."

The boy was silent a moment. "But these girls-"

"Are different yes. And are slightly rebellious. But that has more to do with their upbringing. They may not agree with everything their society does but they will still be willing to follow it because that is what is required of them. Wither they like it or not."

During this conversation, the girls had ended their talk and went to bed. Alya quickly finding sleep, leaving Marinette to lay awake with her thoughts.  
She didn’t know how much time had passed but she knew that sleep was probably of little possibility. Her mind was to full of worries and fears of the future.

Sighing to herself she got up and padded over to their window, pulling the curtains away and unlatching the pane.  
She sits on the ground with her arms resting on the sill. Another sigh escapes her as she looks out over the roofs around her, the moon large and bright in the sky.

Her crystal blue eyes twinkle in the star light and the wind catches her midnight hair. Taking in a deep breath she closes her eyes, and not for the first time she wills herself to fly away. At least for a while.

The girl’s appearance had captured the attention of both the boy clad in black and the little floating light. For months, since the families joined, they had been coming nightly to hear the girl’s stories and songs. But not once did they actually see the girls face, through anything but glass.

The boys eyes widen and the sprite moved about anxiously. Hoping that the boy do nothing stupid and that the girl would not look to the side.  
One was bound to happen however.

Slightly in a daze, the boy leaned forward towards the girl. Completely enchanted by the way she looked in the moon light. His lightly clawed hands touching the tiles below him.  
Not paying much attention, he leans too heavily on a lose tile and its goes sliding off the sloped roof.

The girl’s eyes burst open wide at the sound but before she could turn, the boy scatters away. Climbing up the roof to get out of sight.  
Upon looking to where the sound came, Marinette spied the missing tile suspiciously. Looking around her before leaning back in and closing the window with her.

A pair of heavy breath sound through the night. Quickly followed by the light clap of a small hand across the back of the boys head.

“What was that!?!” The sprite hissed in his ear as Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

“An accident.” He grumbled and turned away from him.

“You can fly! How on earth did you manage to do something so stupid!?”

A huff escaping his lips and he leans back to look up at the sky. Looking at the dark backdrop to the bright moon and stars, he was reminded of the girl’s hair and he smiled.

“But did you see her Plagg!?”

Another heavy sigh escaped the defeated sprite and he lightly sits on the boy’s shoulder, his bright light dimming to soft glow. Revealing the little cat like creature inside.

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this am I…?”

He was answered with a wide grin.

**=-------------=**

 


	2. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new day starts, a new adventure awaits.  
> One special girl wakes to an unusual sight at the end of her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is going to kill me.... I know it....  
> The more I write... The more words each chapter contains....  
> Enjoy!

Now you must understand is that the Dupain-Cheng family was no ordinary family. Not only for the two dark skinned daughters they had acquired, or for the manner of which the family treats each other, teaching with kindness rather than discipline. But they had the most peculiar nanny to ever been seen.

At day break she wakes the girls with plenty of kisses. She helps them prepare for the day and remind them of what they try to forget. With gentle steps she escorts the children to school, and returns to pick them up again. Watching them the rest of the day and helping them prepare for bed at its end.

She does all this and more.  
Without uttering a single word!

…

Nanny Tikki is a dog.

I large black Newfoundland to be precise.

And she is the best nanny that the D-Cheng family has ever had! She is very perceptive and takes her job very seriously… That is when the girls don’t coax her into play that is.  
But all in all, she does her job well, and the D-Cheng family take pride in their furry Nanny.

On this particular morn, Tikki had woken up sick. From what? The family could not figure out. She was an old dog after all. But even despite her illness, the determined Nanny picked herself up and began with the daily routine. Refusing to stay down for the morning.

They did however convince her to stay at the house when the children went to school, their mother deciding to take them instead. Despite the dogs grumbling.

“I had nowhere to go this morning, Tikki dear. So I don’t mind.” Petting the silky fur to calm the restless nanny, Mrs Cheng hushed her, “Besides. It has been some time since I walked my girls to school.”

Now Mrs Cheng was a character all her own. Coming from a far off land, to learn and see new things.  
Only to fall in love with the Mystery of the bustling London. Or maybe perhaps a young French Baker, making new home in it.

As the girls all finish getting ready to leave out the front door. They line up for their morning ritual from their father.  
That ritual being a big bear hug and kisses on their cheeks.

Waving good bye to their Nanny, who sat watching as she did most morning, the girl began their day.  
Having no idea what was awaiting them once they returned.

————-

Upon returning home. The family found a rather messy Nursery, along with a rather irritated Nanny Tikki.

Despite asking the dog again and again, they could not get any idea of what may have happened that day. But then again, she never looked away from the opened window toanswer them.

Once they began cleaning up however. The Nanny finished her staring contest with nothing with a huff, standing to help with the mess she made.

The night continued as normal. The family ate dinner at five. Bathed and prepared for the night at six, and had tea at seven. Being put to bed at eight. But the children never really went to bed straight away, which the parents never minded as long as they were quiet and cleaned up after themselves.

It was around eight-forty that Marinette finally settled her sisters down enough for a story. With Tikki’s head on her lap, and her sister on the bed in front of her. She whisked them away into another world of adventure and mystery. And once again. There were an extra two pairs of ears eagerly listening.

Unfortunately for the two visitors, there was one pair in the house looking out for unwanted guests. And not long into the story of a girl turned into a swan did her ears perk up and her head rise from Marinette’s lap.

“What is it Tikki…?”

The dog did and said nothing as she started intensely at the window. Her keen crystal blue eyes darting about it as if expecting someone to appear behind the panes.  
Confused by the dog’s actions, the girls did nothing but continue. For that that might worry an adult, would never worry a child.

The night continued as usual. Tikki stopping them at stroke of nine and helping them to bed. Though she continued her job, she was very weary while doing it. Continuously looking at the window and the toy chest at the end of Marinette’s bed.

Unlike usual though, the dog settled down on the rug in the centre of the room, rather than her kennel in the corner.  
Watching the window as she listened to the slow breath of her girls, she waits. Like a predator in the grass. Like a tigress protecting her young. Like a spider waiting for its lunch. Like a-

Aaand she is asleep…

The room fills with the shallow breathing of four bodies and the slow ticking of the clock. But the peace and harmony of the night was clearly disrupted. And would become even more so as a low green light moves across the window.

It wiggles it way inside and makes the room fill with a gentle glow. It sits for a moment. Watching. Waiting. Grumbling about lack of cheese. With graceful speed the light darts around the room. Weaving in and out of book shelves, flying under beds, and looking in draws.

He carefully manurers around the sleeping beast in the middle of the room. Knowing that is she were to wake, it would be bad news for him.

Getting to the toy chest, he peers into one that his idiotic partner crashed into this morning. Searching for a flicker of metal reflecting light.  
Pulling back, he frowns and flights up and away to search somewhere else. But he abruptly stops and a flash from within the chest catches his eye. Leaving his glow where it is for the moment, he flies back to the key hole to look back inside. The change of light source origins making the silver ring shine back at him.

“Got ya.”

“Plagg…?”

The sprite turns and heading back up to grab his glow, before flying over to the window again. Where a young boys face was pressed up against the glass.  
“Did you find it…?”

“Yes I did… but you’re going to have to get it yourself… I’m not quite big enough to lift the lid.” The sprite flew down to unlatch the door to let the boy in. Putting one of his paws to his mouth and gesturing to the sleeping dog in the room.  
The boy nods and slowly opens lifts the pane. The wood squeaks lightly causing the two to stop short and listen to the room.

The dog grumbles some and one of the sleeping girls tosses in her bed, but no-one was woken.  
He continues to open it and quietly slips in, his bare feet making no sound on thesoft carpet.

Looking around with interest at the bright and lived in nursery, the boy follows his friend over to the bed on the other side of the room. The sprite flies low to look in the chest again but the boy in black stops short at the sight beyond the chest.

In the bed, covered with what looked like a home-make patch work blanket with matching pillows, was a mess of midnight hair. The boy felt his body tighten at the sight of the girl, peaceful in sleep, and felt his breath leave him for a moment.

“So it looks like it’s in here, it’s just under the purple book an-“The Sprite had turned to see the state of his companion and rolled his eyes dramatically.  
“Adrien…”

The boy did not answer.

“Adrien!” He whispered harshly.

Still no response.

“ADRIEN!!” He hissed in the boy’s ear, annoyance clear in his tone.

The boy jumped away in shock, “Oi!”  
He rubbed his ear to rid himself of the tingle from the close range as he stared at the grumpy cat in front of him. “What was that for!?”

“Concentrate boy. We can’t leave without that ring and you are making goofy eyes with a sleeping girl rather than trying to get it back!” The sprite floated with his hands on his hips. Tail swinging in annoyance behind him.

Puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms, Adrien looks away from him. “Was not….”

“Were so. Now let’s get this thing and get out of here.” The sprite floated back down to the chest. “Before the dog waked up and attempts to chew your head off… again.”

A shiver ran through Adrien at the memory of this morning. He looked behind him at the offending creature that practically threw him around like a chew toy this morning.  
He had come, just for a quick look. Maybe get some clue to get the girls to come with him…? He didn’t know but he just wanted to come. He felt a strong pull to this place… Like… like ho-

Shaking his head, he turned back to join Plagg with getting their ticket to Neverland back.

The chest was a pretty standard toy chest. Covered with pretty carved pictures about stories and legends. The hinges were slightly rusty and worn, suggesting that it had been through quite a few years of play.  
It was beautifully crafted but still with plenty of practical use. As he quickly figured out; maybe to practical.

Unlike many other toy chests he had opened, this one’s key hole seemed to not be for looks. But to actually lock the chest shut. He first tried to lift the lid like he normally would, only to find it not move an inch.  
He then tried to pry the top off, or even get them separated enough for Plagg to wiggle his way in. No luck.  
He tied to use his long nails to finds it sweet spot to unlock it without the need of a key. Nope.  
Find a hidden key nearby…? Nada.

For ten minutes the boy tried new ways and retried others to get the chest open, with no luck.

In a fit of annoyance he ended up picking the wooden chest clean off the ground to smash it back onto the ground when a pair of wide morning sky eyes made him freeze.

He stood there, large chest above his head, brightly glowing sprite paused in shock mid-sentence and the very girl that caused his curiosity starting right at him.  
At first he thought if he held still enough she would just think it her imagination and go back to sleep. But after a full minute of starting into her eyes, he realised that was not going to happen.

So, ever so slowly, he moved the chest down from its place above his head to sit at the end of the bed. Where it belonged. The girl however was not looking at the chest, but right into his eyes. Barely taking the time to blink.

Once the chest was down, the boy stepped back. His back straight and his eyes still wide. Plagg has moved to float behind him and he watched as her eyes darted away from his for a second to look at the sprite.  
He could have used that second to bolt towards the window and into the night but something had nailed him in place. Once her eyes returned to his he felt his stomach tighten in the same way it did before when he spotted her sleeping.

There was a lightly tug on the hair at the back of his head. “Idiot. Say something…!”

Swallowing nervously the boy blinked a few times before clearing his throat and bending at the waist. Never breaking eye contact till he got to the lowest point of the bow, to which he stared wide eyed at his feet.

There was a moment of silence, and he was about to speak when she beat him to it.

“You have the most enchanting eyes.”

His eyes sprung back to her at that and he saw something he thought he never would. She was blushing.

Her cheeks were dusted with a bright crimson and her eyes wide with embarrassment. She turned away from his glaze and coughed into her hand in attempt to cover up.

A grin spread across his face and he straighten again, taking a bold step forward to the young teen kneeling at the end of her bed. She turned to look at him again at his approach and watching him as he moved to stand directly in front of her.

“Are but I think you are mistaken.” He bends slightly too gently take hold of one of her delicate hands. “It is your eyes that are truly enchanting, Princess.” Bringing her hand to his face, he stops just above her skin out of respect. A true kiss on the hand should be reserved for those you have shared family with. His teachings of back when he had a family of his own still haunts him. But in this moment, he is glad for it.

The blush intensifies on her cheeks and her eyes widen even more. He chuckles lightly and lowers her hand, but never letting go of it.

The silence between them settles as she attempts to calm her cheeks and he calm his heart.

She looked away from him, adverting her eyes to look at their joined hand, the fact he never let go sparking a new rush to her cheeks.

A gentle cough broke through the moment and they both looked at the sprite floating to the side. “If you two are done introducing yourselves… We do have a reason for… intruding…”

“Ahh… yes…” He turned back to her and smiled, the glint of silver around her neck catching his eye. “I’m going to have to ask you to take that off…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Magical_Awesome_Kid for being beta and helping me through some sleepless nights!  
> She is a great friend and writes amazing stuff!! So Go Check her OUT!!!


	3. Into the Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me…? You are going to ask me to do what!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means they are speaking in French. (as well as thoughts but I'm sure you can tell the difference)  
> Anything not is just English.  
> (Adrien came from France and had to learn English as well as Chinese because his father worked in silk trade (As well as other less legal trades) and he was expected to take control of it once he was old enough.  
> And of course Mari has a French father, Chinese mother and lives in London... so)

“…… Excuse me…? You are going to ask me to do what!?”

“I….. ahh..” Complete shock took over Adrien’s face, as he inched away from the approaching furry of a teenage girl.

 _This idiot_ , flying closer to the girl, floating just above her shoulder. “How about you clarify…?” He hissed, gesturing to the girl.

Blue eyes swung to him for a second before switching back to the clueless boy. Furry still radiating from her very being.

Adrien did nothing and just stare back.

Sighing, he turned to the girl to elaborate. “Please excuse his idiocy-“  
“Hey!”  
“But he was referring to the key around your neck.” He gestured to her chest where the chain hanged.

Furry melted to confusion, then understanding, and finally settled on curiosity. With her eyebrow lifted, she looked down at the silver chest key then back up at him.  
Keeping a gentle sternness, despite the slightly piercing glaze of the girl, he looked right back. Holding his paw out so to accept the key.

“…. What do you need this for…?” Her eyes shifted to look behind him, where the sound of rustling told him that Adrien would have crossed his arms and probably started pouting.  
The curious eyes flick back to him and he sighs, pointing down.

“We need to get into there… That is the key isn’t it….?”

She follows his gesture and her eyes widen slightly. “My toy chest……?” She stares a moment before her head jerked back up. “Why do you need to get into there? It’s only full of my old toys…”

_This is why I don’t like human females… always wanting to know every little detail…_

He sighed again and pointed behind him. “Well you see this idiot managed to lose an important relic in there during his little tumble with that beast of a dog earlier today…”  
The grandmother clock in the room started to chime sweetly and he looked over at it. “Well… Yesterday.”

A puff of air ruffled his fur. _Yep, definitely pouting.  
_ Several emotions flickered over her face, settling on slight annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest too.

“Tikki isn’t just a dog… She is our Nanny…!” She huffed quietly.

With a roll of his eyes, he gestured defeat, “Yes, yes. Your nanny. Can you just get it open please…?” He flew down to the lock and peered inside again. “I just hope that the lunatic hadn’t shaken the dam thing to the bottom…”  
He looked behind him again and shooed Adrien away from the box. The boy obliged, his cheeks still full of hot air. He looked up at the girl peering curiously at Adrien and he coughed loudly.

She started and looked down at him, hurrying to get down from her kneeling position on her bed.  
“O-oh... Um… This one isn’t the key to my…. um, chest but I know where the key is.” She stuttered as she quickly scattered across the room to a door way into the hall.  
She opened a draw in the table standing there and shuffled some things inside. She started to mutter quietly to herself as she looked, stepping quickly in the spot. The movement effectively making her backside jiggle under her night gown.

As he watched her he spied Adrien looking as well. His cheeks deflated, and a small smile gracing his lips as he watched her and the strange nervous tick.

He coughed softly and watched as the boy realised he was caught. Cheeks puffing out once again, but this time with a strong red hue.  
Plagg lifted an eyebrow at him and he turned away as if he had no idea what he was implying.

He smirked and turned back to the girl. Watching as she let out a cheer of triumph and lifted an old gold key from the draw.  
“Found it!” She grinned as she looked back at them.

“Good, good…” He flew back from the hole, “Now if you wi-“

He stopped short as something from earlier dawned on him. _Wait…. Did she say… Tikki..?_

“What were you guys doing in here anyway…?” The girl kneeled beside him and slid the key into the lock, turning it with a soft click.

“How about you ask the blond?”

He turned with the girl to look at the wide eyed boy behind them. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to figure out an excuse. Both of them crossed their arms and rose an eye brow at him.

_Oh, I could grow to like this girl…_

Adrien looked slightly dumbfounded by the matching reactions before he turned away, embarrassed.  
“I was… doing… research…”

“Research?”

Plagg giggles a little. _Ok, that’s enough torturing him._ “It was research for the stories, right _Chat_..?”

The girl reacted to that. “Stories!?!” She swung her attention back to him and he nodded.

“Oh yes, you tell some of the most magnificent stories!”

Her attention swung back to the boy. Who was now standing taller and with his arms out, face full of youthful cheer.  
“You listen to my stories!?” _She seems very shocked, and rightfully so. We are-_ “But we are three stories up! How do you get up here!?” _Ahh, there is it._

A grin spread across Adrien’s face as he put his hands on his hips, “We flew up!” He bellowed proudly. Plagg’s attention quickly snapped to the sleeping “Nanny” behind him, he was worried all this would wake up the bea-

He was greeted with the movement of her head turning to the side, and a single striking blue eye staring right back at him.  
He knew that eye.

He smirked at her and she seemed to roll her eye at him, going back to fake slumber with a thump of her tail.

_Maybe this whole ideal wasn’t so pointless after all…_

\-------------

While Plagg was lost to his own mind, the two teens had continue to talk excitedly about the nightly stories and the fact that one of them could very well fly.

They were interrupted when Mannon sat up in her sleep, mumbling to herself as she rubbed her eyes with a sleepy fist.

The boy’s eyes grew fast at the sight of this and shot like a bolt to the roof, shocking Marinette as he bumps into it.

She glares up at him before rushing over to settle her younger sister. She sits on her bed and rubs her back, whispering for her to go back to sleep. Instead the girl woke more and started to look around the room as if she was looking for something.

Marinette looked over at the boy flat against the roof above them and gestured to the canopy above her bed. He looked over at it and then back at her, understanding in his eyes. With a nod of his head, he quickly flew over to it and out of sight.

The exchange took a mare seconds and Marinette put her attention back to her little sister.

“Its past midnight Mannon… Why don’t you go back to sleep…? Hmm?” She smiled encouraging at the girl.  
The girl looked back at her with eyes narrowed in confusion. “But I swear I heard someone…”

“I was just talking to Tikki, that’s all.” She struggled to keep a straight face. Comparing the Blond haired boy to her Black furred Nanny was funnier then she thought. “I’m sorry for waking you. And I’m sure Tikki is to.”

A thump of a tail shocked her and she looked over at the sleeping dog, peaceful blue eyes stared back at her. Unlike usual, there was a small spark in them that made her own eyes widen.  
The dog huffed quietly and she realised she was covering for her.

She turned back to her fading sister. “See?”  
The girl nodded slowly and rubbed one of her eyes again, a yawn stretching her plump cheeks.  
“Its ok…” She blinked her eyes a few time before leaning back again, sleep quickly approaching her.

“That’s a girl…” She said softly as she bent down to press a kiss to her head. She watched the girl for a few more moments, making sure that she stayed asleep.

“She asleep yet…?” She turned to see a blond head poking out from behind the white fabric of her canopy. She glared at him and he shrank back slightly, fear in his eyes.

Sighing, she stood and walked back over to her bed, stopping at the still watching Tikki to give her a scratch between her shoulder blades. “Thanks Tikki.”  
A light groan escaped the dog as she rose from her laying position to follow her.

The boy’s eyes budged as he watched the dog - which he admittedly forgot about-, awoke and walked towards him.

The two stopped at the end of the bed and looked up at him. The girl with her hip cocked and her hands resting on them. “You are lucky that Tikki covered for me there… My sister would have woken up other wise and not gone back till she found you.”

He gulped and rose further into the canopy in hope to get away from their stares.

Marinette sighed and shook her head at him. “You can come down now… My sister is asleep…”

“The beast isn’t going to rip me to shreds..?”

She rolled her eyes and crouched back down to lift the lid of the chest. “No, if she was she would have already done it…”

_“… That doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence…”_

_“It’s not meant to…”_ The light floated down from the hiding place and went to the chest, diving in to try and find something.  
She frowned. _“What did you guys lose anyway…?”_

A black cat head popped out and wiggled its self-free. _“A ring…”_  
She peered into the chest curiously, moving a few toys and books aside to help look “ _And why is it so important…?”_

_“Its how we get from Neverland to here, and back again.”_

She looked up at the sound of his voice and gasped at his proximity. His eyes were trained in the chest as his hands moved to look in the chest as well.  
She moved back as he started to shift to sit in front of the chest, his legs crossed in the air about a foot above the ground.

He began to search though the chest, haphazardly tossing things to the side as he went though.  
The further he searched, the more he threw and she watched as her nannies eyes slowly narrowed as he continued to make a mess.

She crouched down beside the dog and put a comforting arm around her, ruffling her chest with her other hand. The dog huffed in defeat and stood up to start picking things up, moving them into the pile beside the chest so they could quickly be put inside again.

A small smile came over her face as she watched her beloved friend move about the room cleaning the mess. The sudden whispered shout brought her attention back to the boy who was causing the mess in the first place. He had a hand in his hair and the other planted on his knee. He was floating just a little bit higher now, to get better leverage as he got further and further in.

He was scowling as he messed up his already messy hair in annoyance. “Where on earth is it..!?”  
She moved to kneel in front of the chest, her arms crossed over the corner and peered inside of it.  
There was still things inside the chest as it was quite large.

“What colour is it..?” She reached in with a hand to move somethings around.

“It’s silver…” He mumbled grumbly as he went back to throwing things haphazardly.

“Is it real metal or just a play thing..?”

“Of course it's real!”

She chuckled lightly, “Just asking.” She moved her hand around in the chest, searching quietly as she thought. Then it occurred to her… she didn’t know his name. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. “Boy…” She asked softly.

“Hmm?”

Turning her head to look straight at him, she continued. “What’s your name…?”

He seemed to stop short for a second and blink at her a few times. For the first time she noticed the black paint covering the top half of his face, blending into his hairline. His eyes were a green, brightened by the surrounding black. She let her eyes flow down to what he was wearing. She noticed that he was wearing black before but she realised with growing interest that he was also decorated with black furs and what seemed to be painted vines and leaves. Criss-crossing their way across his bare rib cage. His feet were bare, but thick skinned from use without coverage. She noticed that his nails were long. _Even longer then mother’s._ And slightly pointed at the ends, like claws.  

She looked back up to his face and noticed he was giving her the same once over, his cheeks slightly pink under the paint. Finally noticing that she was dressed in a night gown.  
He looked back up at her face and she smiled reassuringly.

He turned back to the box. “They call me Chat Noir in Neverland…”

“But surly that’s not your real name…?”

“Course not! ... but I don’t use that name anymore…” His frantic looking from before had slowed down significantly as he thought. A distant expression in his face.

She turned away, not wanting to pressure him and started to look again. A cold silence settling between them.

“… What about you…?”

She turned and looked at him again. His eyes trained on the inside of the chest, but his still hands gave away his nerves.  
A smile forming she turned back to the chest as well. Moving some stuffed toys to the end of the box. “My name is Marinette.”

He said nothing and started to move again. Sneaking a glance at him she saw he was smiling. Just a little smile meant for himself. Her eyes flickered to the cat floating above the chest and their eyes met. He smiled at her and she smiled back, before going back to the chest.

Moving aside one of her favourite books as a child her hand grazed something cold. A smirk formed on her lips.

“Chat… Is the ring round on the top..?” She asked innocently as she picked up the ring.

“Yes.”

Turning the ring in her fingers, feeling the smooth cold surface as he continued to search. Paying no attention to her. “Is it thick?”

“Yes.”

Her smirk grew as she small cat looked up from looking in the chest to her eyes. They sparkled with mirth as he stayed quiet. “And with claws on the top..?”

The boy sighed, “Yes it is. Can you help me find it now..?” He huffed in annoyance.

“Hmm..” She brought the ring up to her face and looked at her reflection in the shiny surface. “Is this it…?”

Groaning, the boy snapped his head to the side to resort but stopped when he saw the ring in her hands. She grinned at him and presented it to him like a question.

He grinned as he took it from her palm and turned in in his hand, before quickly slipping it onto his right hand. “Ha!”  
Marinette was shocked as he jumped up and rose his hand in victory. “I found it!”

With an eyebrow lifted and arms now across her chest, she leaned back to look up at him. “You found it..? And I guess I did nothing”

“Well of course you did a little” He grinned down at her.

She heard the soft sound of the cat smacking his forehead, and the look on Tikki’s face suggested she would be doing the same if she could. Her smile turned bitter.

“A little…”

The fall of his face suggested he had figured out his mistake but it was a little too late.

Abruptly standing up, she levels him with a strong glare as he took a step forward to correct himself. He faltered under her glaze and stood there as she briskly walked to her bed.  
Pulling back the covers she sits down and gives him another look.

“Good night!”

And with that she lays down and pulls the sheet over her head. She could hear him make a sort of strangled cat sound from her place on her bed and could practically feel the anxiety radiating from him.

Her bed dipped as he climbed onto it with her, one hand either side of her shoulders, and his knees either side of her hips. If she wasn’t so enraged, she may have blushed and freaked out over their position.

“Marinette…?”

His voice was right in front of her and she puffed out her cheeks as they coloured slightly. She gasps when a head rubs up under her chin, however it is gone just as quickly as it appeared.

“Marinette…”

He sounded like he was sulking. Like a kitten that was refused pets. She had to hold in a giggle at the thought of the blond staring up at her with big eyes, begging for her hands to be touching him.

“You know Marinette…” His voice is right beside her ear, making her shoulders tense slightly. “One girl it worth twenty boy. They are much more sensible and so much smarter. Boys are brainless and horrid…”

She felt her anger melt with his words, and curiosity took its place.

“I should know… I live with boys… the lost boys…. They are well named…”

“Who are they?” Marinette shot up into a sitting position, her blanket gathered in her lap.

She watched as a shocked Chat scrambled back from her and off the edge of the bed. Only to quickly hop back up and take a casual pose as if he hadn’t just fallen off her bed.

She couldn’t hold it in as laughter bubbled up her throat. She watched as he turned red at her laughter and turn away, making her laugh even harder. He looked like a startled cat trying to keep its cool.

Her laughter slowed enough for her to talk, _“Did you land on your feet, Minou..?”_ she teased, wiping an escaped tear form her eye.

He huffed and went to resort before stopping short. He turned to her, surprised. “Wait… You know French…?”

She lifted an eyebrow at him, “Well, we kind of have been alternating between English and French this whole time… So… yeah.”

Shock took over his face as he continued to stare at her. She smiled at him before standing up and facing him.

She started to rock on her heels like she did when she was younger. She didn’t know why, but being around him made her feel young again. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. Tilting her head at him, she smiled brightly. “Soo, are you going to tell me about these lost boys or are you just going to stare at me till sunrise..?”

He continued to look at her before he caught himself and coughed into his hand, his cheeks reddening again. “Yes well… _You’re not exactly difficult to look at…”_

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He turned away and went to walk towards the window, his hands already moving with his words. “The lost boys are the ones I’m called to when I’m here. I take them away from horrid lives, and abusive parents to Neverland where they can live happy!”

Marinette walked slowly behind him. “Neverland…? I’ve never heard of it…”

He turned to her and smiled, “Not many have!” Now at the window, he beckoned her closer and she complied. Standing beside him as he pointed to the stars in the sky. “It’s the second star to the right. That one there! You fly right at it and you’re at Neverland in no time!”

Curious, she stepped forward and leaned on the sill, looking up at the sparkling sky. She realised that he had pointed to the small star next to the wishing star her mother showed her years ago. “But how do you fly there…?”

“Happy thoughts!”

She turned and looked at him, grinning as he slowly lifted into the air.

“But surely that’s not true…? I’ve had happy thoughts before and I have never flown before…”

His expression turned thoughtful and he crossed his legs to think, a clawed finger tapping his chin. “Well, it doesn’t hurt to have a little bit of Sprite dust…”

“Sprite dust…?”

The small cat flew over to them now, floating beside the boy in the green glow again. “Sprite dust is what makes me fly, glow and help this goof to fly too.”

Her eyes grew big with understanding as she looked at the creature with new found interest. “So, it’s like magic…?”

Chat cocked his head to the side into her field of view. “Well, sort of. The fairies use magic more than the sprites do.”

Marinette almost squealed with joy. Her shoulders all bundled up and hands fisted under her chin. “There are fairies to!?!”

The two roll their eyes at her, clearly knowing something she didn’t. Chat flapped his hand at her “Yes, but I wouldn’t get to excited…”

Plagg sighed to the sky, “Fairies are very… Full of themselves… They are what bring the seasons to the mainland and because of that they believe they are higher than everyone else…. They are rarely seen by humans.”

Her shoulders and excitement deflated slightly as she watched them talk about fairies. She always thought fairies to be kind and beautiful creatures, but their words were quickly demolishing her original ideas.

They must have noticed her change of mood because suddenly Chat lightly screamed “But there are Mermaids!”

“Mermaids!?!” She looked at him with hope, maybe they were like how she thought! Beautiful creatures with lovely voices that-

“Ahh. Well… they are probably not how you think they are either… they are quite dangerous and sour to humans…” Scratching the back of his neck, he seemed to regret bring them up.

However she seemed to excite even more. “Do they sing to attract sailors to their death!? Do they have webbed hands!?! OHOH” She flailed slightly with excitement and rushed up to him.  
Taking his head in her hands she pulls him down to her level and looks right into his eyes.

His had grown at her actions and now had a flicker of fear in them as she stared him down.

_“Do they… drown people…?”_

Blinking quickly, he nodded. Slightly unsure about her reaction. She seemed to light up at this. Her eyes full of life and excitement.

 _“I KNEW IT!”_ She let him go and turned back to the window, practically glowing with joy. “YOU HAVE GOT TO SHOW ME!”

_You have got to show me… Got to show me…. Show me!_

A grin spread over Adrien’s face as her words repeated in his mind. _This is going to be so much fun…!  
_ He opened his mouth to resort back but a semi-familiar voice cut him off.

“I hate to interrupt…. But there is no way you are going anywhere.”

Both of the teen’s heads snapped to the bed closest to the window. There, sitting cross-legged, was Alya. With a serious expression and very much awake.

Silence stretched out between the three for a good few minutes before the serious expression melted into a smirk.

“Well… not without me at least.”

=--------=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These children.... good lord....  
> Someone help Adrien.. Just... My boy. why?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^-^


	4. The "Gal-sneaker fopdoodle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is a particular character. That is evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha.... hey...?  
> what has it been..? 2 months..? nnooo....  
> >->
> 
> Well.. sorry about that. The story continues however. I am sticking with this. I gotta do it!!
> 
> * notes are at the end.

“A-alya…! D-don’t worry! T-this is… just a dream…!”

Smirk still present, a single raised eyebrow joined it. Making Marinette cringe.  
Despite being a year younger than her, Alya had always been her best friend. And knew pretty much everything about her. Including how bad she was at lying.

And it only increased when they became sisters.

“Aha…” She leaned back on her hands, looking pointing at her. “This is as much of a dream as I am a Unicorn Princess.”

“… You’re a Unicorn Princess…?”

Both girls looked at the generally confused and surprised blond. Alya’s bravo melted to baffled disbelief as Mari scoffed lightly.

“Wha-? No, No! Of course not…” She stared at him a moment longer before sharing a look with Marinette. Thumb jerking towards him. “Who on earth is this Fopdoodle*?”

Both Marinette and Plagg let out barks of laugher before hurriedly covering their mouths to stifle themselves. Chat seemed to choke of his own tongue before turning to stare daggers at the two.

Alya laughed lightly with them as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I hardly find that funny…”

Shaking her head and patting his shoulder, Mari flashed him an apologetic smile. This seemed to cause him to choke again, sending Alya and Plagg into another fit of giggles.

Shaking her head at her sister, Mari waited for them to calm down before speaking. “Alya… this is… um”

She looked at him nervously. He caught her eye and shrugged, trying to seem not too worried with the situation. But his light blush and tightness in his shoulders betrayed him.  
Taking that as conformation to continue; she turned back to her sister, gesturing to him. “This is _Chat Noir_!”

The girls eye brows shot up to her hair line, before she eyed the boy wearily. “And he what is this _Chat Noir_ doing in our room at midnight…?”

“I had to find my ring.” He lifted his right hand to flash it at her. She looked unimpressed.

“Yes, I got that part, you guys weren’t exactly … quiet… But what was it doing here in the first place…?”

Chat swallowed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I lost it when I came in here yesterday…”

“And what were you doing here..?”

He seemed to stop short, his cheeks lightly reddening under the black paint. “Research…?”

She shook her head, her twin braids swinging from side to side. “Nope, try again.”

“Ooohh, I like this one.” Plagg flew up beside her and smirked at the stuttering boy. “She would make a nice lost boy.”

“A lost boy!? Excuse you. I am very much a woman thank you very much!” Alya’s eyes burned into the sprite’s back.

He ignored her displeased comment with a roll of his eyes and leaned back slightly. “Hardly… you’re just barely fourteen winters old.” He did a flip in the air and came back up in front of her nose. “And just because they are call the lost boys, doesn’t mean all of them are necessarily boys. Or even lost. But they are among many other things.”

“What do you mean..?” They all looked at Chat, who looked generally confused by Plagg’s statements. However the sprite just waved him off.

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

The three teens watch the unconcerned flying cat lean back again to float around in lazy circles. Questions sparked in their minds, but the chilled attitude of the knowing sprite gave them realization that their questions would likely go ignored.

You see, the legend of the forever living boy and his band of misfits is not yet developed, because there is no-one to tell it. His adventure had only started maybe a decade before now, and all the lost children were not missed in their homes.  
For what drives the boy with a never ageing face to take the young from their homes is the same reason he left himself.

Adults can be cruel and cold without ever realising it. They are much too preoccupied with their adult lives to notice. In many cases, the missing children were seen as a blessing rather than a concern. Just another problem removed from their lives.

This was the drive for the cat boy. To give these children that also wouldn’t be missed, somewhere to be happy. To be themselves. To be at home.

However there was a fundamental piece missing in this home and family that he had built. A key factor that will provide them all with what they truly need.  
They had a home, a base in the hollowed out trees on Neverland.  
They had the father that all children wish for. Someone who is fun and ever cheerful.  
An abundance of siblings and friends. To play tricks and joke with till sun set.  
Pets and play things. Both brought with them, found, and crafted.

But with all that they did have. All that any kid, from a broken home or otherwise, could want.  
However, not what they truly needed.

A mother.

Now don’t get me wrong. I am not saying that the cat with a golden heart hasn’t done well. For a boy of his age and upbringing, he did amazingly for the children he took under his paw.

But there are somethings that just cannot be touched or taught by a fatherly figure. No matter how gentle or kind-hearted they are.  
They just simply do not have that soft and forgiving touch. Paired with unrelenting discipline that a mother would have. To be able to hold a child kindly while explaining to them what they did wrong. To soften the hardships of life with the little things that make a difference. To show that there is more than the materials and good things in life.

Many of a father could have this. But not in the same way a mother could.

And Plagg, being a creature of many years of experience, knew all this and more. He knew of the impact Adrien had on the lost children. But he also knew what the impact of another figure could have on them.  
And it would seem, that such a mother would come into the lives of the lost children. As unexperienced as she was, she showed great promise as a future mother.

And often, the only way to realise you could swim. Was to be thrown into the deep ocean.

“Hey! So are we talking about this whole Neverland business or not?!”

Chat and Marienette were now seated on the ground at the end on Alya’s bed. Both turn questioning looks to the slightly fuming girl sitting, arm crossed over her chest, on the multi shaded purple bed.

“Were we not just talking about that…?” The blond haired boy was more and more intrigued with the dark skinned girl as he got to talk with her. She had a strange sort of fire that reminded him of someone else back in Neverland.

“Well, yes **WE** were.” She shook her head and glared up at the ceiling. “But some of us are a little behind…”

_(Well, excuse me for trying to build some lore… Jees… Give the author a break here...)_

Rolling her eyes she went back to the confused pair on the floor. “So… you are saying that we just need to think happy thoughts and we can fly…?”

“Well… There is a little more to it than that.” Looking slightly uncomfortable, Chat rubbed his neck again. “But essentially yes.”

“And we need to fly towards the second star..?” Mari had a slight sparkle in her eye. Chat stared, slightly at awe at how she could have so much light in her eyes despite the lack of any source around them.

“But surely that would only just take us to Norway…?”

The two once again turned confused looks to the girl on the bed. She looked between them with an equally confused expression. “You do know that Norway is North-East from here right…. Exactly the direction this Second star would take us…”

Realization dawned on Chat face. “Oh! Yeah I know what you mean! And yes that is true… if you were to follow along the land…”

“Follow... along the land..?”

“He means if you were simply to just head in the direction of the star…. But not if you head directly towards it.” The ever so casual Plagg slowly floated by, resting ever so smugly on his glowing ball of light.

Silence followed as he continued to float past. His words ringing in the ears of the two girls.

“WAIT WHAT!?!”

Arms thrown up in defence, Chat leaned back as the two girls leaned forward. Mouth and eyes open wide in shock.

“What do you mean fly towards?! You mean into the SKY!?! Like actually away from the earth and into the pitch darkness!?!”

“Well the Star Space is actually quite bright an-“

“Wait, wait. _Star Space_? WHAT _STAR SPACE_!?!”

“The place that the stars sit and shine hanging over the eart-“

“Wait, so you are saying that the stars are HANGING UP THERE!?! In a space that we can ENTER to get to another LAND!?!”

“Well, technically it’s another world altogether but it’s a very small one that has been added to this on-“

“Ok Mr ‘I can fly and hang with stars and have a flying, talking cat’, I don’t know what dust you have been sniffing but I am fairly sure that this isn’t true. In this world, or another. I don’t even believe you can fly! You are probably just some gal-sneaker* wishing to whisk us away to corrupt us!”

To say that Alya was in a state of disbelief would be an understatement. She had always been a bit of a daydreamer, but she liked to think that she had her feet set firmly on the ground. Both physically and metaphorically.

Marienette stared up at her now standing sister and friend with slight shock. She knew all this, of course she did. Her lifelong friend had always been the realistic one of the two. But she didn’t think all of this was so unbelievable. A little hard to get her head around, sure. But completely impossible..? Not really… If worlds could have dragons who love princesses. Or maidens with long, glowing blond hair that could heal all ailments.  
Why couldn’t people fly with help of their emotions and go to other worlds through the stars…?

As she thought this however. Chat had said not a thing but had grown impatient. Staring at the narrowed eyed girl as she stared back at him. He began to grow in height, ever so slowly becoming eye to eye with the foolish girl.

However, he was not standing up like Alya thought he was. He remained cross-legged and stiff. Once he reached her height however he didn’t stop. He continued to float upwards, causing her to bend her neck back to keep eye contact.

 

During the stare down two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of green, had changed from interest to amusement.  
However, another pair of brown eyes had watched the whole show in awe and wonder. Concealed within the shield of her blanket.

It hit Alya like a sack of flour once she realised that she was looking at a sitting boy in black hovering at least 2 meters of the ground _(6.5 ft for you Americans)._ Her once narrowed eyes flew open and all confidence in her previous statement flew out the window. Because here was a boy, properly no more than her sisters age of 16, floating mid-air with no wires or other contraptions and with the smuggest look on his face she had probably ever seen. 

Anger and embarrassment flared up in her cheeks and heated her ears. She continued to stare up at the casually flying boy, determined to not back down. Though, her bravo from before was quickly withering.

Time ticked by and several times she opened her mouth to say something, only to snap it shut again once she could think of nothing intelligent to sa-

“Oh will you stop! We get it! I’m embarrassed and annoyed! We get it!”

Hands on hips, she looked up at the roof again. No longer looking at the floating cat.

_(Calm down Miss Hot-Pants. It’s just a little bit of situational explanation.)_

“Well I think we can minimalize my embarrassment, thank you.”

_(Jees, alright. Fine.)_

Chat and Marinette share a look of confused amusement as Alya seemed to argue with an unseen party. Mari shrugged and Chat looked back up at the roof, trying to figure out what she was talking with.

With a huff and a quick smoothing of her night dress, Alya focused her attention back of the figure floating in front of her. “So…. You really can fl-“

“Are you really going to teach us to fly!?!”

The new voice shocked the teens and they all spun to look at the third bed situated on the other side of the room. They were met with large brown eyes, sparkling with childish amazement.  
Chat cringed a little. The youngest he had ever interacted with was 9 and most definitely male. This 6 year old girl was very much uncharted waters for him and he had never enjoyed swimming.

“Are you really!?” She was standing now, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Like she had too much energy and it was going to burst out any moment.

This excitement and obvious alertness in the girl made both Alya and Marinette sigh. There was no hope they would be able to convince her that this was all a dream and get her to go back to sleep now. It was becoming very obvious that she had taken a page out of Alya’s book and pretended to be asleep. While being very much awake.

Plagg was the first to speak. Floating up closer to the younger female, he looked her up and down with slight distaste while she looked back with at most fascination.  
He jerked a paw at her, “Do we have to take the small one…? She looks so...”

He trailed off slowly, the piercing glare of the blue eyed dog making him shut his mouth and say no more of the subject.

Chat sighed at this and took to fly closer to the little one while his Sprite friend flied away. He flew slow circles around her. Watching her as she spun on the spot to look back.  
Eventually, her legs got tangled up in her bright orange covers and she fell back onto the bed with a thump. Chat had jolted at the sight of her falling but relaxed once he realised she would have a very soft landing.

The girl giggles from her own clumsiness and the cheery sound brought a small smile on his face. He looked back over to the other two, amusement and deep consideration in his eyes.  
After considering them for a time, he smiled and clasped his hands to his hips.

“I can’t see why not.”

Two squeals of joy erupted from the younger two of the girls and they rush to pack a few things they may think they would need.

Marinette however stood there with a small smile on her lips. A brightness in her eyes that made Adrien pause and stare. Her smile widened to a grin and he felt something stirred in him as he grinned back.  
The moment ended when an excited Marron pulled on Marinette’s sleave to get her attention. She continued to smile as she talked with her sister. And Adrien continued to watch as she herself went to her end of the room to grab a few things.

Plagg broke his focus on her by floating in his face, little arms crossed and smirk stretching his lips. Adrien bristled slightly as his cheeks grew hot under his painted mask. He gave the Sprite a glare before he turned his attention back to the girls. More specifically the little one that Marinette was trying to convince she did not need to take her whole toy box to the new world.

“We have to travel light though.” Gracefully he floated down and stood on two feet again. He looked about the room in thought. He may not know a whole lot about girls but he knew that there was not much they could bring. “A few changes of clothes and maybe a trinket or two but nothing more. We have to travel fast to get through the Star Space. And anything more would slow us down.”

The caramel eyed girl groaned and looked like she was about to complain, but she stopped when he crouched down in front of her.

“Besides,” He said softly, brushing some hair behind her ear. “You won’t need much in Neverland. There is more than enough to entertain you.”

The little girl turned a little pink at the attention and nodded quickly. He flashed another smile at her and stood up again. Catching the light giggle that escaped Marinette, which made his own cheeks heat.

The girls continued to pack, dashing around. He watched as they seemed to flutter about the room, grabbing things from here and there. Wings made of silk and lace. Eyes bright with excitement and mystery.

He waited patiently for them to finish. Rocking on his feet a little. He had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Victorian slang is so weird man.... but so fun to use
> 
> *Fopdoodle: A Old English Insult meaning an insignificant or foolish man.  
> * Gal-sneaker: An 1870 term for “a man devoted to seduction”. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I should probable point out that writing is weird for me. I often start off strong and end up loosing momentum quickly. It lasted longer then normal of this story and for once its starting to pick up again. So updates should happen more often for a while.  
> Also Props to Magical_Awesome_Kid for listening to me ranting and running ideas of her.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long one..... like... omg what have I done....  
> Its going to go more of a 2003 Live-action Peter Pan sort of plot, with some Disney spins!  
> Just.....  
> Good god...  
> What have I done....  
> BUT THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER PLANNED THEN NEW WARMTH!! I'VE MADE A GUIDE LINE FOR THIS ONE RATHER THEN JUST WRITING AS I GO!


End file.
